Onak Hiraza
Onak Hiraza 'is a Third-Year student at idiot academy. Personality & Interests Onak Hiraza has blue hair due to a mutationhttp://idiotacademy.freeforums.org/not-going-back-yet-t140-10.html#p2123 and is sometimes seen wearing an earring. Other than that he wears his jacket unbottoned. He likes language and video games, but dislikes small critters such as hamsters and rabbits. Onak finds life boring, and puts on a facade in order to get through it. He cares little for well-being of others. Background About 25 years prior to the story, Onak's father married a woman from the Faebon Family because of the family's ability to easier use aura. In total, they had seven children - Onak being the sixth. The fourth, fifth and sixth children were removed from their wombs as fetuses and created some of the first Human-Homunculus hybrids - Aere Hiraza, Kalen Hiraza, and Onak Hiraza. After the birth of Rita Hiraza, the childrens parents were murdered, leaving the seven alone in a mansion not too far from Idiot Town.http://idiotacademy.freeforums.org/not-going-back-yet-t140-10.html#p2123 Story progression Academy Arc Onak is introduced as a new student. Supernatural Dawn Arc Onak recieves his familiar, Pepsi. Dremon Arc Onak does not make any significant appearances until the end of this arc where he is seen exploring the basement. There, he meets Korigi Claywalker, and after winning a game of rock, paper, scizzors against him, sees him leave the school, possibly growing feelings for him.http://idiotacademy.freeforums.org/and-then-t218-20.html#p2098 Grand Academy Games Arc Onak is one of the 8 Idiot Academy students chosen to participate in the 52nd Grand Academy Games. His opponent in the first round is Bene Elohim. Onak defeats him by stealing his Aura Form sword and uses it to cut him down.http://idiotacademy.freeforums.org/onak-hiraza-vs-bene-elohim-t219-10.html#p2189 After the battle, Onak visits Resmsilv Cliz on Daniel Adorg's recommendationhttp://idiotacademy.freeforums.org/seeing-the-principal-t203.html#p2100 and gets his help to enter his core and summon his shade, Guuze. He avoids fighting him, and, instead, comes to the realization that all he needs is a "bond". Guuze, originally intending to kill Onak and break free, agrees to play the role for the time being, thus triggering Onak's Arhat Relic awakening.http://idiotacademy.freeforums.org/well-thank-you-so-much-mr-adorg-t242-20.html#p2564 Skills and Abilities *'Swordsmanship - Onak was taught basic swordsmanship by other members of the Hiraza family. He shows these skills by stealing Bene Elohim's sword and strucking him down while he's still surprised. *'Arhat Relic: Athena Horti ' - Onak learned how to use Arhat Relic while visiting his Core. He has yet to use it, so its powers are currently unknown. Relationships Burmuk Yamidak Onak met Burmuk in class, and since then the two of them has started to bond (much to Burmuk's demise). The closest a friend Onak has. Rita Hiraza & Kalen Hiraza Sisters. Onak initially cared little of them, only concerned of them through his facade. It was revealed when he recieved his Arhat Relic that he truly cares them, though. Korigi Claywalker Other Appearances None. Trivia *Onak is pretty lazy, but if he really wants something done, it's done. *Dislikes small pets such as hamsters and mouses. *It is said that the chances of Onak surviving until the end of the story are slim. References Category:Students Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Hiraza Family Category:Third Year Category:Arhat Relic Users